1. Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to application programming interfaces (APIs). More particularly, the invention relates to an API set for use with data contained in an interlocking trees datastore.
2. Description of Related Art
Practically, an API (application programming interface) is any interface that enables one program to use facilities provided by another, whether by calling that program, or by being called by it. At a higher level still, an API is a set of functionality delivered by a programming system, and as such the mix of APIs in a particular system tells you what that system can do. APIs are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,760,911 B1, entitled “Messaging API Framework,” teaches methods for allowing C++ applications to communicate through an MQ Series gateway with CORBA-based applications. While producing satisfactory results, the methods used are not useful for KStore technology.
The KStore technology addresses the problems associated with traditional relational databases. As described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/385,421, entitled “System and method for storing and accessing data in an interlocking trees datastore” (published as US Patent Application Publication No. 20040181547 A1 Sep. 16, 2004 and for which U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,733 was granted Nov. 1, 2005) and Ser. No. 10/666,382, entitled “System and method for storing and accessing data in an interlocking trees datastore” (published as US Patent Application Publication No. 20050076011 A1 Apr. 7, 2005 and for which U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,975 was granted Jan. 2, 2007) the KStore data structure can eliminate the distinction between transactional data and stored (relational) data.
With the development of the KStore technology, there is a need for application programming interfaces to connect applications, data sources, and GUIs with the interlocking trees datastore.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.